


Returning The Gift

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: (Ray/MC)“Are you sure?”Ray relaxed his grip on the sheets, letting out a shaky breath. The flowers he brought for you laid at the foot of the bed, momentarily forgotten after you announced having a surprise for him too.He leaned back onto his elbows, watching as your fingers were paused at the waistband of his pants- So close to undoing the button, but waiting for an affirmative sign that this wasn’t too much.“I haven’t don- It’s- I don’t know what to do.” He admits, shame hitting his cheeks.------EDIT: 021318 WOW! This fanfic now has two wonderful artists linked at the end who drew fanart based off of this! I'm so thankful to both of them!! Please check them out if you enjoy the fic!





	Returning The Gift

     “Are you sure?”

     Ray relaxed his grip on the sheets, letting out a shaky breath. The flowers he brought for you laid at the foot of the bed, momentarily forgotten after you announced having a surprise for him too.

     He leaned back onto his elbows, watching as your fingers were paused at the waistband of his pants- So close to undoing the button, but waiting for an affirmative sign that this wasn’t too much.

     “I haven’t don- It’s- I don’t know what to do.” He admits, shame hitting his cheeks.

     “We can stop-”

     “No! No- I want to,” He hurries, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m...Nervous.”

     Silence. For a moment, he thinks he’s already messed everything up. That you’re done, disappointed, and ready to scoff at him. He feels your hands move away, making his eyes fly open to apologize, to beg you not to leave, but feels himself relax as you sit beside him on the bed.

     “It’s okay to be nervous. Here,” Your hand goes to his side, tapping him to sit up. As soon as he does, you plant a kiss on his cheek. “A lot less nerve wracking.”

     Maybe for you it is, but he’s not ready to tell you he’s never kissed someone on his own accord. It seems more pathetic than never experiencing what you were first planning to do. Nevertheless, he returns a small kiss to your cheek, smiling when you wrap an arm around him. He feels your soft lips against his cheek, the corner of his mouth, then finally his lips. It’s all much too short.

     Slowly, his hands find your hips, carefully holding you in place as he follows the path you had placed on him. Cheek, corner, lips. Another small burst of confidence, and he lets his lips linger against yours, letting a quiet sigh escape after you kiss him back.

     “Is this okay?” You mutter, and he finds he can’t get enough of your voice when it’s so kind and gentle like this. Is he the only one that has heard you get like this? He hopes. He hopes so much.

     “Yes. Very much so.” He breathes, risking another meeting of your lips. He feels your tongue dart out, barely licking against his chapped bottom lip before pulling away again.

     You end the small string of kisses before they have a chance to get deeper. He finds himself wanting to whine, something he hasn’t allowed himself to do in years, but he swallows it as you start to tug on his coat.

     “Let’s take this off, okay?” 

     Ray helps you pull the fabric off, and to help his anxiety he takes a moment to drape his coat alongside the bed next to the bouquet. It was a gift he had gotten after he joined Mint Eye. He had to undergo a lot of pain when he first joined, but this coat, along with other privileges he received, nearly made up for all of it. Right? He rubs the cloth between his gloved fingers, feeling himself getting lost in the memories before he feels your hand on his thigh.

     “Ray?”

     A slow sigh escapes him. He was always told to focus on the pain, that he would find happiness through it, but...He wants your soft touch so much more than his rough memories. He faces you again, a small smile crossing his features.

     “I’m still nervous.” It’s not a lie, but he feels guilty that his mind wandered from you. You were giving him so much of your attention, being so patient towards him, yet he kept delaying everything. There’s a moment where he finds himself questioning why you haven’t started to yell at him for being so slow, for being so incompetent, but he forces that away with a thick swallow. “Can we kiss again?”

     The smile he receives makes his heart flutter again. You nod, scooting up closer to him once more and cup his cheek, guiding his lips to yours. This whole time he’s been letting you take the lead, but as his mind gets more hazy with pleasure, he starts kissing you back with more courage. There’s so much more to kissing than he realized. He never knew it wasn’t always sloppy or rushed, or just feeling gross in general. Instead, when he kisses you, he feels so warm and pliant in your hands.

     A few moments pass where he completely loses himself. He’s enamoured by your sweet taste, better than any chocolates he’s had, and the little quiet moan you let out when his hands dip to rest on your hips. He has to pull himself away to breathe, watching your eyes flutter open as you softly pant with him.

     “Ray…” When you say his name, it makes him wish that it was the only name to ever grace your lips.

     But he can’t think too much like that. 

     He opens his mouth to speak, to attempt to shower you in compliments you’ve possibly never have gotten before, but his voice dies as your hand starts to palm his crotch. It’s not...Invasive, but it takes a solid moment for him to remember that it’s you touching him- to not let this be tainted with past memories.

     Almost instantly, your mouth is on his again, muttering praises in-between kisses, and again he finds himself so thankful that you’re so sweet towards him. He never wants this to stop, and his breathing becomes more ragged as his pleasure starts to show.

     Your lips leave his, only to trace from his jaw to his neck. When you start to suck at the sensitive skin, he finds his hands gripping your dress, a light moan leaving him.

     How did you make this feel so good? Every rub sends a wave of heat through his abdomen, his excitement showing rather quickly. Was it okay that he was already struggling with his breath? Was it okay he couldn't help but say your name with soft sighs? If it wasn't, you didn't let him know.

     Soon, after you seemed satisfied with the few marks you had made, you carefully resume your earlier position: On the floor between his legs. He props himself up on his elbows, looking at your cheeks flush even with your confident moves. You're beautiful, but this feels like the wrong time to tell you.

     You meet his gaze, offering another smile as you rub his thighs.

     “It's okay if you don't want to do this, you know.”

     “I...I know. I want to.”

     Carefully, you start to undo his pants. You don't pull them down all the way, just far enough down his thighs to be able to fully see his cock straining against his black boxer briefs. A hundred insecurities come alive again as he watches you pull his cock out through the opening of his briefs. He wants to sit back and relax, pretend he isn’t so worked up and nervous, but he’s too busy searching for any signs of disappointment on your face.

     Before he can open his mouth to say anything, he’s sucking in a sharp breath as you lean over and kiss the tip of his cock- Keeping a firm grip around his base. God, he’s not used to this. He’s not used to someone trying to solely give him pleasure. But… He forces himself to shakily release his breath, unable to stop watching as you run your tongue up his shaft. 

     As soon as you start pumping his cock he’s tangling his fingers in the bed sheets, his hips twitching a little. Your hand is moving too slow with a loose grip, making him let out a whimper.

     “P-Please,” His voice has a low whine to it. “Please- Faster-”

     Smiling, you pick up the pace, watching him as his eyes flutter shut. 

     “Does it feel good?”

     “Y-Yes, please, I want m-more,” This sounds so filthy.  _ He’s _ being filthy, but you’re unbothered by it as you lean over to run your tongue around the head of his cock, seemingly spurred on by the choked groan that comes out of him as you take his tip into your mouth and lightly suck. 

     This is what you were planning on doing from the beginning, but this still feels unreal to him. Such an adorable, beautiful woman using her mouth to bring him, of all people, pleasure that he hasn’t felt before. Barely managing to, he opens his eyes to watch you take him in halfway, bobbing your head as you start a steady rhythm with your hand still stroking him.

     There is no way he’s going to be able to handle this for long. 

     Soon, you remove your hand from his cock, instead holding his hips down as you swallow him to his base. One of his hands flies up to clamp over his mouth, a strangled moan barely hidden in time. What was he supposed to do with his hands? What was he supposed to do period? He wants to keep watching you, but soon his breathing is heavily labored and he can’t keep his eyes open. 

     He gives up on his refusal to voice his pleasure, having to put everything he has into keeping himself propped up on his elbows and not flopping back against the bed. There’s a slight shake to his body as he moans out and he wonders on if you can feel it.

     Trying to find a way to describe this for him is difficult. Each time your head bobs, his abdomen grows tighter, and he can feel his hips twitch to attempt following your mouth. He can feel your tongue sometimes swirl around the head of his cock when you pull back, along with the air in his lungs seemingly vanishing. Every so often your teeth glide against the sensitive skin. He's not too sure if it's okay with how much that makes him want to gasp out for more.

     He can feel his climax building up far quicker than he would like. His hands scramble on the bed for a moment- Darting from the sheets to his hips, hovering near his thighs as he tries to figure out if it's okay to touch you, before they ball up against the bed. As if knowing that he's close, you take this chance to use a hand and start to massage his balls, making him throw his head back with a lewd moan.

     “P-Please-Pleaseplease, it feels so-sogood-!”

     All that spills out of his mouth are loud whimpers of your name along with jumbled begging. The more vocal he is, the better it seems to feel for him, and when you hollow your cheeks and deep throat him again it takes everything he has not to cry out.

     He's so close- He can feel his orgasm threatening to spill out. There's so many warnings he could give you, but it all comes out strangled and incoherent. If it gets in your mouth you'll be forever tainted with how disgusting he is. You'll think it's so gross, so horrible- But the pleas die on his tongue as his climax hits him hard.

     You keep taking him in as he rides it out, making him briefly wonder if this was what salvation truly was with the amount of pleasure coursing through him. As his voice dies down to whimpers, feeling his cock become oversensitive, he's grateful when you let it fall out of your mouth and give him a smile that manages to make him feel even weaker.

     He flops back on the bed, exhaustion hitting him quickly as he pants and tries to regain his breath. You keep quiet, and there’s that spear of fear that goes through him. Was it pathetic? Did he orgasm too quickly, and were you getting ready to scoff? He cracks an eye open, looking down and seeing you reach to put his softening dick back into his briefs.

     “I-I can do it.” Hands waving you away, he quickly finishes what you tried to start, losing his nerve to look at you when you giggle. Instinctively, he apologizes.

     Only to feel you get on top of the bed again, your lips pressed against his cheek.

     “There’s nothing to apologize for,” Another kiss, more towards his forehead. “Are you alright?”

     “...I was loud.”

     “You don’t have to apologize for that, everyone is loud.”

     That didn’t sound true, but he allowed himself to at least halfway pretend it was. Finally, he looks up at you, taking in the sight of your flushed cheeks, watery eyes, and slightly swollen lips. Without thinking, he cups your cheek, knowing his face is full of worry.

     “Should I do something like that to you?”

     “No, no, I’m fine, it’s alright.” You lay down, tugging his sleeve to get him to join you. 

     “It doesn’t seem fair.” He says, letting you pull him into a warm embrace. “You should...feel good too.”

     You hum a little, rubbing his back.

     “I do feel good. I feel happy just cuddling right now. Next time we can do more, okay?”

     He nods, sighing into you calmly. It feels safe with your arms holding him close, and you pressing soft kisses against his hair. He feels content like this, especially at the promise of there being a next time. It doesn't matter if next time just means to cuddle- knowing he can see you again is all that he needs right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, and feel free to check out my MM blog at MMScum.tumblr.com for more MM related goodness!  
> EDIT: 021318 WOW! I've been so lucky to have two wonderful artists draw fanart of this fanfic! Words can't express how thankful I am to both of them! I wanted to go ahead and link each piece [Here](https://jotastar.tumblr.com/post/170787126397/i-cant-stop-thinking-about-this-fic-gift-art-for) and [Here](http://snuggsthebunn.tumblr.com/post/170811569896/go-read-this-fic-rn-especially-if-ur-having).  
> Thank you so so much!!!


End file.
